


Don't Let Me Be Alone

by thefaultinourangels



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Post-COHF, Song Lyrics, kindof spoilery, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourangels/pseuds/thefaultinourangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finishes reading Magnus's stories. He doesn't know the exact words to use, but he knows one thing. Magnus lets a song do the talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Be Alone

Alec had finished reading Magnus’s stories. He had so many questions. He placed the book on the table and looked at Magnus. Alec sat on an overstuffed green couch. Magnus sat on the chair next to him gazing distantly at nothing, sipping some red wine. Music played softly in the background. It was now early in the morning. Outside it was dark, but the light inside the apartment was golden and shone on Magnus’s face, free of all makeup. His hair was only slightly styled, probably from yesterday. Magnus looked at Alec and he could see the unspoken sadness in his eyes. Lifetimes worth of pain and love. He looked older than Alec had ever seen, but it was more a trick of the light.

Magnus could not change. He was constant. Magnus looked at him expectantly and Alec looked away not sure what to do. He didn't know where to start and didn't want to overstep this victory. The stories were so insightful to Magnus, but also told him things he already knew. He glanced back and held Magnus’s gaze. “I love you,” he said in a calm voice. It was a fact. It was his constant. 

A smile spread across Magnus’s face. His eyebrows raised, “And I love you Alexander.” With a sweep of his head, Magnus stood up. He finished his drink and set it down. The radio muttered in the background, some mundane song about wine. He watched Magnus sway and move gracefully with his arms spread wide, smiling giddily. He held his hand out to Alec, who stood up and took it only slightly reluctantly. Magnus jerked him off the couch and pulled him close.

Magnus stepped them away from the couch so there were less things for Alec to bump into. Alec wasn't one much for dancing, but swaying slowly to this song with their bodies pressed together was better than the usual music Magnus listened to. Magnus bopped his head back and forth, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and Alec around his neck. The slight shifting of their bodies was gentle enough for Alec to lean his head on Magnus’s chest. Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s, humming softly. 

“Red, red wine, stay close to me, don’t let me be alone, It’s tearing apart my blue, blue heart.”

The song ended and Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead. Their embrace changed, but didn't stop as Magnus took Alec’s hand to lead him to bed with a sleepy smile and words for a later time, not having to be spoken quite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Red Red Wine" by UB40.


End file.
